Razones
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: ¿Por qué Dubledore siempre se ponía de parte de Snape? Harry no podía entenderlo, sobre todo porque él sabía como el maestro de pociones se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Participa en el reto "frases Célebres 2.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los black"


Declaimer: Hasta donde yo sé, no soy rubia, inglesa ni tengo miles de libras esterlinas; así que, no soy J.K. Rowling quien es la creadora de estos personajes con los que me gusta jugar.

Esta historia participa en el reto Frases célebres versión 2.0 de la Noble y ancestral casa de las Black

* * *

¿Por qué Dubledore siempre se ponía de parte de Snape? Harry no podía entenderlo, sobre todo porque él sabía como el maestro de pociones se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible

* * *

_**RAZONES**_

Frese: "Reprende al amigo en secreto y alábalo en publico"

Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

Lo odiaba, oh si! Como lo odiaba, el solo hecho de tenerle cerca le hacia sentir dolor de estomago, su grasiento cabello y su horrible nariz puntiaguda le acompañaban hasta en las pesadillas, y ahora tenía que ir a buscarlo por orden del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir algo semejante? ¿Acaso había bebido demasiado vino de elfo?

Harry se detuvo finalmente frente a la puerta de Severus y llamó con apatía, la voz del profesor de pociones le respondió desde el interior

—Pasa Potter, acabemos esto de una buena vez, espero que en esta ocasión puedas al menos demostrar que no he perdido miserablemente mi tiempo en estas sesiones— Se colocó frente al muchacho con la varita dispuesta en tanto que el Gryffindor se preparaba para volver a sentir el poder de la oclumancia en su persona.

—Legeremense!—grito Severus y de repente Harry fue invadido por la mente de su maestro, adentrándose en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, y no podía detener esa invasión

—Hoy estas…sentimental, no es así Potter?— no era una pregunta, sino mas bien una declaración segura, y tenía razón, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera peor

—Eres igual a tu padre— sus ojos destilaban rencor ante el solo recuerdo de James —siempre tan arrogante y engreído…—

Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervir con furia incontenible, mientras escuchaba a Severus insultando sin piedad a su padre, y eso no podía permitirlo, y menos a él, con rapidez apunto su varita en contra de Severus

—Protego!— grito a la vez que ante sus ojos se desplegaba, como ante una pantalla las imágenes que habitaban la cabeza del profesor, un recuerdo muy conocido, ese en que escuchaba como sin poder evitarlo le había gritado a Lily la despreciable frase que lo alejaría de ella para siempre

—Basta!— exigió Snape furioso —las clases han concluido, díselo a Dumbledore!— Le espeto furioso a la vez que arrojaba al chico fuera de la habitación sin contemplación alguna, dejando al Gryffindor aún confundido y sin poder entender a ciencia cierta toda la información que había obtenido.

Harry se dirigió hasta la oficina del anciano director para informarle que finalmente habían terminado de tomar clases (odiosas clases a decir verdad)con Severus, ahora ya nada le obligaba a volver a pasar mas tiempo con él. Toco levemente la puerta y escucho la cansina voz del director invitándole a entrar

—Siéntate Harry, y platícame que tal van esas clases extras—

—Precisamente profesor, finalmente creo haber entendido como se lleva a cabo esto de la oclumancia—

Albus sonrió disimuladamente en tanto que miraba al chico frente a él, mientras pensaba que si él supiera toda la verdad….

—Bien Harry, te felicito, tal parece que Severus ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo— el joven alumno rodó sus ojos hacia el maestro con una mirada que mal disimulaba su disgusto

—La verdad profesor, ya no veía la hora de aprender para no pasar mas tiempo con Snape— murmuro Harry con sinceridad

Albus se levantó de la silla, se acerco al chico y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro con afecto

—Creo Harry que eres un poco injusto con Severus. Su voz al igual que sus ojos reflejaban su desaprobación —sé que tu y él nunca han podido congeniar del todo, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que en ocasiones desconocemos y que sin embargo justifican plenamente nuestras acciones, creo que ese es el caso entre Ustedes dos—

—Pero maestro!, yo no creo haber hecho jamás alguna cosa que provoque ese odio que me tiene—

El anciano director se dirigió hasta la chimenea y miró al chico

—A veces, no son nuestras acciones las que castigan los demás, sino el recuerdo de hechos pasados que permaneces vivos en nuestra mente— sentenció Dumbledore con voz serena y la mirada perdida en las danzarinas llamas que refulgían en el hogar —sin embargo, deberás admitir que en esta ocasión te ha brindado un gran servicio al darte esta valiosa instrucción— se volvió a mirar de frente al chico

—Aun no sé de que me servirá esto, pero…si, esta vez me ha ayudado— dijo de mala gana, como si el aceptar que Snape le había hecho un favor le pesara mucho

—Adelante— dijo Albus al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta mientras miraba el cielo que empezaba a tornarse oscuro

—Me mando usted a llamar Sr. Director?— dijo el profesor de pociones entrando en la oficina

—Siéntate por favor Severus—dijo el anciano con voz serena-te he mandado llamar para poder hablar contigo acerca de Harry

Severus avinagro aun más su gesto a la vez que miraba al director, seguramente le esperaba una buena reprimenda

—Y….que versión le ha dado Potter de nuestras sesiones?—

—Vamos Severus, no pretendas engañarme, se perfectamente los motivos de tu animadversión hacia el muchacho, pero si hemos de ser sinceros, tu tampoco has hecho mucho por ganarte sino el afecto, por lo menos por no acarrearte su rencor. Recuerda, que si en muchos aspectos te recuerda a su padre, no por eso deja de ser hijo de Lily— las palabras de Dumbledore causaron que Snape palideciera- Me imagino que aun recuerdas tu promesa, no es así?

—Si, eso está más que presente en mi mente cada día— la voz de Severus denotaba su tristeza —y cumpliré con ella, solo así podré considerar que mi deuda con ella está saldada— Se puso de pié dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz del anciano profesor lo detuvo

—Una cosa más Severus— trata de ser un poco más accesible con Harry, después de todo…ambos sabemos que no es un mal chico

_ O _

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la guerra, una tarde en que Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el patio de la madriguera viendo como la tarde daba paso a la noche, estaba próximo a celebrarse un festejo para conmemorar haberse liberado del terror que significó Voldemort cuando el chico se quedó pensativo

—Que pasa Harry?—pregunto la pelirroja

—Recordaba—dijo lacónicamente el chico

—Qué?—

—A Dumbledore, y de cómo él y Severus se convirtieron en mis protectores…me avergüenza pensar en lo injusto que fui en ocasiones, en como llegue a odia tanto a Snape—

—Bueno Harry, pero nosotros no sabíamos aún nada acerca del secreto que guardaba Snape, el director nunca nos mencionó cosa alguna—

—Creo que en el fondo, Dumbledore si llegó a llamarle la atención respecto a su comportamiento, pero jamás delante de nosotros—

—Eso es porque él sabia que es mejor **Reprender al amigo en privado, pero alabarlo en público**, no crees tú?—

—Tienes razón Ginny— dijo mientras la abrazaba y agradecía mentalmente por lo que ambos hombres habían hecho por él.

* * *

Me inspiré por mi amor platónico en Severus, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfruté escribiendo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
